Disco Inferno
You return to Sigrid’s ‘utopian’ island, in search of the only weapon you know that can destroy V-Types Cast * Sam Yao * Jody Marsh * Peter Lynne * Janine De Luca Plot That Tunnel Will Be Flooded While the tide is low, you, along with Peter and Jody, return to Sigrid’s ‘wakened land’ island, to collect some Burn Cubes. Of course the Minister would stockpile a weapon banned by the Geneva Convention! Pick up the Pace The island’s tunnels are filled with iron rich, cooled magma, which blocks Sam’s signal. Jody reminds Peter the Burn Cubes are an interim solution. As you reach the end of the tunnel you hear Last Riders behind you. Towards the Yellow Buildings Hopefully the Last Riders will find the tunnels as difficult to navigate as you did. You run into the remains of two of Sigrid’s chosen people. Unfortunately one is a V-Type, and blocks your fastest route, so Janine tells you to change course. Just Thrown a Burn Cube You manage to lose the V-Type by jumping over a gap in some stairs. Now you can circle back around to your target, at least until a rider throws a Burn Cube at you! Before It Becomes Too Unstable The Last Riders have got ahold of some Burn Cubes, and are throwing them into the sea, reducing the size of the island, and pushing the already unstable landmass further towards collapse. Starting the Engine You run for cover inside the pavillion, where you can grab some Burn Cubes. One Last Rider reaches you, followed by a V-Type. The rider is dispatched by one of Sigrid’s booby traps. Peter distracts the V-Type while Jody loads up Burn Cube holders, and you get a boat ready. S07E20 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript JODY MARSH: We’re going down those tunnels? They look very… uh, full of water. JANINE DE LUCA: Tide is at its lowest now, Runner Four. As long as you stick to the safe route, your passage to the Minister’s island will be secure. PETER LYNNE: And not too… drowny? Because I’ve been drowned before. It’s not fun. Takes ages to get the water out. SAM YAO: Nah. No. Last time we went to Sigrid’s island, there was like, a volcano down there. But all the magma’s hardened into rock, now. The tunnels are pumice stone-filled, but safe. JODY MARSH: Unlike the burn cubes. We’re sure they’re here? SAM YAO: Yeah. Remember Bailey, that bloke we rescued from a lynch mob? He’s been trying this “be a good person” thing, and has been going all over the orders he countersigned for Sigrid. He found she’d sent a stock of burn cubes here. JANINE DE LUCA: If anyone would have been stockpiling volatile weapons banned by the Geneva convention, it comes as little surprise that it would have been the Minister. PETER LYNNE: But kind of surprising that anyone would go and try and grab a handful of them. Like we’re doing. JANINE DE LUCA: We have little choice. Until now, we’ve managed to contain the V-type zombies. But with the entire cohort of Last Riders infected, we need access to a weapon that can stop them if necessary. Otherwise - SAM YAO: Yeah, well, we’ve all seen the zombie apocalypse once. We don’t need to go into details. JANINE DE LUCA:We have details of precisely where the stock of burn cubes is. Runners Three, Four, and Five, you will proceed down the lava-filled tunnel to the island. You’ll each take a small stock with you, and transport them home. Is that understood? PETER LYNNE: I like it when you call me Three. SAM YAO: You need to get moving, guys. Once the tide starts coming back in, that tunnel will be flooded. Go! JODY MARSH: Whoa. This is weird, Sam! There’s like solid rock in gloopy patterns bulging out through the corridor walls. There’s a desk with computers on it over there, except it’s half-buried in bubbly rock. It’s like someone tipped an enormous pot of stew over everything and it went solid. static Oh yeah. He said lots of iron in the rock. We’ve lost Sam for a bit. PETER LYNNE: You came through here last time, didn’t you, Five? With, uh, Jamie, to take Sigrid down. You must be getting a bit of stewy déjà vu. I know I am. JODY MARSH: Stewy déjà vu? PETER LYNNE: Well, not stewy, but… I mean, we’ve seen this before, haven’t we? First there’s one zombie and we all discount it. Then there’s a few, and we’re terrified, and we try and get away and contain it. And then there’s a whole building full! They’re breaking out! I mean… we know how this story ends. JODY MARSH: We’re going to fix it, though. PETER LYNNE: Do you know what gets me? I’m going to bloody survive it, aren’t I? JODY MARSH: What a trial it must be to know you’re definitely not going to die. PETER LYNNE: I know how it sounds, but I mean, we all survived, didn’t we? You survived, Sam survived. Five, you survived. And yes, we’re alive. Whoop-de-do. But it hasn’t been a picnic, has it? We’ve had to see everyone we ever knew or cared about die. And we’ve built a whole new society, and now - JODY MARSH: We’re going to fix it. PETER LYNNE: With incredibly volatile weapons that were last used for suicide missions by the Russian mafia! JODY MARSH: Burn cubes are an interim solution. Veronica will figure something out. We almost got there, Peter! We had the cure! PETER LYNNE: Yeah. And something worse came along. engine revs Oh, speaking of worse things! SAM YAO: Guys! Guys! Guys, the Riders are entering the tunnels! JODY MARSH: Riders are entering the end of the tunnels behind us, yeah. SAM YAO: Yeah. Look, it’s only a few of them. Some survivors must have followed you. PETER LYNNE: Time to pick up the pace. You take the lead, Five. engines rumble, Riders whoop SAM YAO: Okay, yeah, got a clear signal now. Okay. I think it’s only five Last Riders behind you. They must have been away from their HQ when the V-types took it. JANINE DE LUCA: Runners, stay on target. The Riders will have trouble negotiating that lava-filled tunnel on bikes. JODY MARSH: Yeah. We had trouble negotiating it ourselves. There was one bit where we had to crawl on our bellies. explosion SAM YAO: Yeah, the Riders might not be using cautious methods to get through. Not smart. This whole place is really unstable because of the uh, well, you know. The lava flow. PETER LYNNE: And it’s not looking fully sane, either. Look at that, Five. Poster for Sigrid’s model village. JODY MARSH: “We will demonstrate right living and right action.” That doesn’t sound totalitarian at all. Look at the people in the pictures, Sam. They’re all wearing these smocks with big geometric shapes on them. It’s like a 1980s-themed prison. PETER LYNNE: Do you think it’s possible she had one or two people here already living the model lifestyle? SAM YAO: laughs No, I don’t think so. I mean, would anyone volunteer to, uh… what’s that? A lime green top with big purple moon shapes on it? moans PETER LYNNE: I think that person did. When they were a person. SAM YAO: Crap! Sorry. I got distracted. Okay, Five, there are five shambling things heading for you at your nine. Have any of them got - ? JODY MARSH: The lead two have yellow eyes. Ghouls. Means there might be a V-type on this island, too. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, we have no time to waste. I authorize use of your pistol. Shoot them in the eyes. zombie moans, more gunshots PETER LYNNE: Right. So that one in the lime green smock with no eyes left that’s still moving is - JANINE DE LUCA: It’s a V-type. Damn it. It’s blocking your fastest route to the burn cubes. Runners, head west towards the yellow buildings. Go. PETER LYNNE: That V-type, Janine. It’s still after us. JANINE DE LUCA: You’ll lose it at the next set of stairs which are partially broken. You’ll need to use the handrails to jump between broken stairs. JODY MARSH: It’s so Sigrid here. Even broken up by lava, it’s like an imaginary England made by someone who’s always obeyed all the rules. The houses are painted pastel. There’s shops called Fish Shop, Medicine Shop, Clothing Shop. PETER LYNNE: She was determined to split the world into good and bad. Good people got nice houses and pretty shops, and the bad people… JODY MARSH: Yeah. Okay, Five. You go first across those broken stairs. Jump. PETER LYNNE: That’s how I grew up thinking, too. Good people and bad people. You know what good people get? JODY MARSH: Okay. I’m jumping now. Oh, that’s not too bad! Come on. Come on, Peter! PETER LYNNE: I’ll tell you what good people get. They get to die and get their eternal reward. That’s how I can tell I’m definitely not one yet. JANINE DE LUCA: Runners, you should leave the V-type stranded there and circle back around via the cliff path to the large white pavilion, in the basement of which you’ll - beeps PETER LYNNE: Bugger! A Rider’s just thrown a burn cube onto this boardwalk. Run! metal creaks JODY MARSH: So Janine, uh, the island’s a bit smaller now. PETER LYNNE: And even more melted. SAM YAO: sighs Yeah, I’ve got some long-range cams. The Riders must have made it to the burn cubes before you. JODY MARSH: No duh. JANINE DE LUCA: That V-type that was chasing you has survived, unfortunately. It was sheltered by a rock formation. And the Riders are causing havoc with the burn cubes. splashes JODY MARSH: They’re throwing them into the sea! They’re just chucking them into the sea! PETER LYNNE: They don’t want to let their anarchy and chaos trademark lapse, I suppose. rumbles and cracks JODY MARSH: Did you feel that? PETER LYNNE: Oh, like the burn cubes going off and making this very unstable island shake on its foundations? Yeah. JANINE DE LUCA: Runners, we still need those burn cubes. The Riders have only taken a handful of them. Head for the white pavilion. Now! Before the island becomes too unstable. engines rumble, Riders whoop SAM YAO: You’re doing well, guys. Don’t look behind you. There are six Riders, but they’re not going to be able to follow you up those steps on their bikes. They’ll have to take the long way around. LAST RIDER: Runner Fi-ive! Abel Township Runner Five! I know your face. We chased you down the day we took on Hogmanay. Oh, she was a filthy traitor. Came in to destroy us. Your friend Brenda told us everything before we roasted her on a spit! maniacally You should have died that day with Hogmanay, Five. But I think today’s the day you’re going to die! JODY MARSH: God, they are repulsive. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything as bad. Come on, Five. In front of me. opens and slams shut PETER LYNNE: There. I’ve barred the door. They won’t be getting in for a bit. Wow. For an armory, it’s nice here. JODY MARSH: Yeah. Sort of a seaside vibe. White wooden walls, blue benches. creaks SIGRID HAKKINEN: Welcome to the Hall of Weapons, where we revisit terrible items from a bygone era of warfare. PETER LYNNE: Oh, bloody hell. Oh, I thought that was her. Just an autoplay recording. I think I triggered it, leaning on this lever. SIGRID HAKKINEN: We have no need for weapons now. On the island, we live in harmony. JODY MARSH: Uh, yeah right. Five, look over there. See those holsters? They’ve got inner gimbals. I think they’re meant for carrying burn cubes safely so they don’t get any sudden shocks. PETER LYNNE: Clever. Here, catch. rustle and jingle JODY MARSH: Right. We’ll all take some burn cubes, then get out of here. Head for the boats in the north harbor, leave before the Riders turn the place to - breaks open LAST RIDER: We’re he-ere! SAM YAO: Okay, I’m seeing one Rider inside the pavillion, followed by one V-type. You guys need to get out of there now. JODY MARSH: Okay. Five, you’re heading for the boat with the burn cubes. Peter, delay them here. I’m going to - LAST RIDER: What are all these buttons? Look. Look what happens if I press this one! laughs SIGRID HAKKINEN: Even in an idyllic community like ours, there is some wrongdoing. Correction has been provided, but it would be wrong to call what is going to happen to you a punishment. It is a joy. sprays LAST RIDER: shouts Get it off! Get it off! SAM YAO: What’s going on? PETER LYNNE: It’s like a cloud of gas around that runner. SIGRID HAKKINEN: You will become nourishment for the island. You will be beautiful. screams, flesh crackles, flower buds pop JODY MARSH: Oh my God. Sam, he’s just sort of… covered in flowers. PETER LYNNE: But not in a nice way. They’ve burrowed out from his flesh. Roots systems in his eyeballs, white roots poking out of his tongue. JODY MARSH: We’re getting out of here. Now. There’s a walkway exit to the left, Five. It leads to the docks. You head down there with the burn cubes we’ve taken already. Peter, can you keep that V-type busy for a couple of minutes while I finish loading up the burn cube holders? Then we’ll follow. This is probably going to be our last chance for burn cubes. growls PETER LYNNE: Can do. JODY MARSH: Five, we need you at the dock starting the engine on a boat as fast as you can. Go, now. SAM YAO: Okay, guys. You’re almost to the end of that covered walkway. You’re nearly home. PETER LYNNE: Run on ahead of me, Jody. I’ll make sure that V-type doesn’t follow us. clatter, shutters come down SIGRID HAKKINEN: All will be made beautiful. This walkway is a magnificent spot for your transformation. When it is complete, you will tumble to earth like petals in rain. JODY MARSH: Uh, right. Uh, metal shutters have just come down over the door at this end of the walkway. SAM YAO: Crap! The whole thing’s been closed off. sprays PETER LYNNE: There’s a gas being released from a vent in the middle of the walkway. JODY MARSH: Right. Okay. We’re stuck in here with some Sigrid booby trap, a V-type behind us if we try to go back the way we came, and a lot of volatile weapons. JANINE DE LUCA: Assess the situation tactically, Runner Four, as we’ve discussed. You’ve listed your problems. What are your opportunities? PETER LYNNE: Um… yes. There’s one more problem. sighs That V-type bit me. JODY MARSH: What? Are you sure? PETER LYNNE: So bloody stupid! I treated it like a normal, thought it would keep on chasing me around the room while you packed up the burn cubes. But it went right when I went left. Got me in the arm. Look. JODY MARSH: It’s healing already, Peter. You’re immortal, aren’t you? PETER LYNNE: To V-type bites? They can raise people who have died! And I’ve died quite a lot. JODY MARSH: There’s got to be a way out. We’re going to figure it out. PETER LYNNE: There’s not a way out every time, darling. Maybe not this time. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Order must be maintained. arms and beeps The island will restore order. Codex Artefact Sigrid's Poster This poster of Sigrid’s “Model Village” is about as creepy and unsettling as everything else found in her old base. Sam is convinced that the eyes of the people in the poster follow you around the room. Letter Hi Five, Thanks for not making fun of me when I grabbed that creepy poster from Sigrid's base. After everything she's put us through, I figured it was only fair to use it for target practice. Hang in there, Five. I know it's been hard, but we're going to get through this. Jody Category:Mission Category:Season Seven Category:Letters